


swiss coffee

by powderblew



Series: clear skies and warm nostalgia [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Grocery shopping adventures, atsumu is a sleepy bb, just wholesomeness really, reader surprises them buy by snacc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: She brings the bitter taste to a stop. —Atsumu/Reader
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: clear skies and warm nostalgia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192649
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	swiss coffee

Atsumu is exhausted. After a practice game that ran late yesterday, plus another impromptu training session because Aran was pressed about slipping on the floor during that last match – something about new sneakers – keeping on top of his homework, he was quite frankly, tired. Somehow, he still manages to get up before ten am and eat a full bowl of cereal with enough sugar to kill a five-year-old.

“How long we goin’ be here?” Atsumu murmurs sleepily, his nose brushing the side of her ear and arms heavy around her shoulders.

“I did tell you that you could stay home,” she replies with faint amusement and moves down the aisle slowly; his heavy weight a thick blanket over her.

“What kinda boyfriend would I be, if I let ya go by yerself?” he groans when she moves and he has to follow her.

“I’m sorry,” her nose wrinkles and she twists her head to scowl at him, “ _Let me?_ ”

Atsumu blinks back his thoughts sleepily, alarm filling his ribcage and he backtracks, “I meant—er, whose going to hold yer’…basket?”

She looks pointedly at her left hand, her handbasket held tightly with four fingers, and responds, “Still me.”

He rolls his eyes, takes the basket in his right hand, and keeps an arm around her shoulder, “You were sayin?”

She rolls her eyes this time and walks down the aisle. His heavy arm a welcome and a shield from the air conditioning circling around the grocery store. She doesn’t mind Atsumu following her around, he’s sweet, attention span like a puppy, but moreover, she likes the way he makes her feel _safe._ Even when he’s half-dead – she told him to _rest_ and she’s going to enforce no hugging privileges until he gets adequate sleep – and she’s doing something, he will always follow regardless of the time.

She picks up some rice, a carton of eggs, yogurt, soy sauce and eyes a bundle of green onions shrewdly. Atsumu makes some weird noise from the back of his throat when she decides a bundle that looks greener than the others and heavy than the other piles. Grocery runs are usually boring, but Atsumu does this thing – weird commentary included – and asks the most peculiar questions.

“Since when are potatoes _purple?_ ”

“Are yer tellin’ me that if…yer knock on the melon…and it don’t rattle its…good?

“What bout’ these…red looking things?”

Atsumu is curious about everything and anything. Always picking up random items, reading the back of the bottle, poking the produce, and sniffing fruit. Today is one of those days where he’s quiet and watches everything with a wide-eyed look.

She bites back a laugh.

When they come across the tea and coffee island, she goes in search of some green tea, and Atsumu glances at the shelves with thinly-veiled wonder. She tosses a tin of matcha and a box of chrysanthemum tea when he’s not looking. 

“Ready?” she asks suddenly.

Atsumu blinks and then turns to look at her, “Yeah.”

She tilts her head and looks at the shelf, “Oh, I almost forgot. What do you want for dinner?”

He thinks for a moment, “Katsu?”

“Wanna get the bread crumbs, they’re right on the left. Next to the so-called ugly banana bread,” she says with a snort.

“Banana bread should be _brown,_ ” Atsumu grumbles and marches over to the high shelf, “Why it’s _yellow_?”

She grabs the tin of swiss coffee in the tin by the meantime – she’s always careful when buying coffee, especially for Tsumu’ because even though he doesn’t like to admit it, too much caffeine gives him a bit of anxiety – and right now she needs him to _sleep._

She makes sure it’s decaf.

“Panko breadcrumbs,” Atsumu comes back with the two bottles of panko and she walks with him to the register. He eyes the tin in your hand, “What’s that, babe?”

“Oh,” she tosses the tin into the basket, “The coffee that I saw you eyeing earlier. I got the decaf one so you can try it later or tomorrow if you want.”

Atsumu’s ears tint red and he feels himself shyly looking at her, “Babe, ye don’t have to get that.”

“I know, ‘Tsumu,” she loops her arm with his and walks down the aisle.

She doesn’t need to say much because Atsumu can read the silence in the nonchalance and fight the smile that’s making its way onto his lips. His dimple twitches nonetheless and he tangles his fingers with hers as they walk to the front of the store.

Atsumu presses a kiss to her temple when they pass the ramen stand.

**Author's Note:**

> pls drop a comment on your way out <3  
> catch me on [tumblr](https://sleepysonia.tumblr.com)


End file.
